The Story of Sexual Offenderman
creator:Written by ''Momoka_Sendou ☀''this was taken from wattpadi.'' credit goes to the original author'' . He fell in love with his childhood friend. (name unknown) He was bullied at school because he had no face. All the girls loved him...It was just the guys who would constantly bully him. Until one day his best friend abandoned him. Started making fun of his face. He ignored it - Thought it was a joke. Then one lovely afternoon he invited her over to his house. There he kissed her and asked her out. She rejected him and said "You're ugly-you have no face!". He was heartbroken. There from that day on his heart began to grow dark. He decided he was going to live a new life, so he abandoned his old life by burning pictures of him and his family, losing contact of his family, and moving from outta town. There he made his own town (Name Unknown) and started his "new" life there. Offender who lives in a mansion all alone, began to collect roses of the colours red and blue. The Red flower allows you to be granted his undying devotion and your sexual desires. And the Blue flower forfeits your life. Offenderman says in his own words "If you will not love me, I won't allow you to love another". So basically he'll give you 2 roses and a choice. You're choices are: If you accepted the Red flower you'll also get the Blue. But if you rejected the Red flower, he'll give you the Blue flower as your final choice. But if you accepted nothing, you're safe. And if you accepted the Red flower but rejected the Blue flower, he'll cut your face. It seems in his own words he made a deal with the "devil", and so the "devil" granted him the power to charm and enchant woman. There he began to use his new power for evil. Woman from outta town would look at him and fall enchanted. Offendeman would bring one by one the women he likes. Building up his harem (a place where he keeps the women captive- AKA: Hostage). He would then go to them and begin cutting them. He even says in his own words: "The taste of libido that hid it's own poison"(his saliva)"the pleasure of the blade that cut".This shows that he enjoys doing this. That's where he gets his name from "Offender" because he offends woman. He would often marry them and lie to there faces just to lure them into his mansion so he can begin his dirty work. He also says "Blood and sweat mixed together, turn before long into drops of purple". This "purple stuff" is what keeps him alive, the sudden urge to continue his ways-an addictive chemical. He also says "Once the clothes come off, there's no return to reality"." This also shows that once he has you where he wants you he could either do 2 things; 1: Kill you Or 2: Cut you and drink your blood creating the "purple stuff" that keeps him alive. Offenderman has a secret journal of all the woman he had kidnapped or lured into his mansion. He likes to lure or kidnap woman from the ages of 14-20.